


Re-Re-Invented

by KneesofPoultry



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Language, F-bombs baby oops, F/M, I'll add more characters as they get more relevant, Its just for fun, Oh also, Rewrite, Ships are Slow Burning sorry, Violence, ahhh idk at this point, but eh, maybe a little bit of smut? depending on how long I write this for, mk9, some people may be a little ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneesofPoultry/pseuds/KneesofPoultry
Summary: With nine consecutive wins in Outworld's favour, Earthrealm scrambles together in hope of winning once, just ONCE. With foreboding images of a bleak future, Raiden pushes to align Earthrealm in succeeding against Outworld, but with limited time and backstabbing acts from Outworld, forming such a team presents its own challenges.(A re write of MK9)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! A quick thank you to the CageBlade discord for pumping me up to write this! This fic is just for fun, I plan on working on it between writing assignments as a way to chill.
> 
> But yeah! I was replaying MK9 and I just really missed how corny it was, and some of the characters there. So I decided to play with the plot a little bit...I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Please be kind in the comments, this is just for fun, but I'm happy to know how I can improve also!

With one final nut-punch, the weird green man flopped to the floor, hissing and snarling until he was knocked out cold. At that point, Johnny Cage wasn’t completely convinced that each scale was intricately painted on, they had felt very real against his knuckles with each landed punch. Still, it was satisfying watching the masked guards drag the acid spitting Reptile away. 

Heart souring, blood pumping, Johnny turned to the gathered crowd, raising his arms in triumph despite not one viewer appearing impressed. Not that he could see well through his sunglasses; they weren’t the most functional things at night, but damn, he knew he looked good. 

“Yeah, that’s right!” He called, always his own number one fan, “who wants some?” Through the darkness of his shades he spotted the hot blonde in the crowd, winking despite knowing she couldn’t see it, “you want some, don’t you?”

She must have heard him. Her scoff could be heard all the way back in Venice.

“Impressive,” the geezer behind him said, a sneer deepening the lines in his face. The guy looked like a plate of spaghetti with a grey goatee stapled on, each time he spoke his skin wobbled akin to a turkey. Johnny wanted to apply every sort of skin lotion he owned just from looking at him, “but will you survive your next opponent? Baraka!”

In moments, a large man dressed in white approached Johnny. He had a row of pointed teeth, gleaming in the moonlight as saliva dripped down his chin, tongue flapping haphazardly inside its cage of fangs. 

Johnny rolled his eyes, “come on, is the make up really necessary?”

The creature laughed, a disgusting, throttled noise that sent spit flaying in all directions. With a shnnk two large blades slid out of his forearms, extending past his arms. At first, Johnny put it down to more special effects, but when Baraka slid the two blades together literal sparks flickered onto the arena and Johnny grimaced. 

“Ah, shit,” there was no time for a witty comment as Baraka barreled towards him, teeth bared. _Well _, Johnny supposed, raising his arms, _here goes nothing.___

____With a snarl Baraka slung his right blade forward. Johnny narrowly dodged it, ducking underneath. In one fluid movement he swept Baraka off his feet and stood over him. He prepared to spout out another insult, but the creature rose in seconds, swiping at Cage furiously._ _ _ _

____“You have got to meet my agent!” Johnny said between blows, blocking and countering the blades. A square of periwinkle fabric fluttered past him, and he just knew his $1,200 suit was ruined, “we’re looking for someone to play Tommy Scissorfists,” he dodged a particularly low slice aimed for his upper thigh, stepping to the side and hooking a punch. A crunch was heard, and with no immediate pain Johnny assumed it was Baraka’s skull._ _ _ _

____Indeed, the creature spun to the ground, landing face down. While his hand hurt, the blood seeping from a cut above Baraka’s eyebrow told him enough, “seriously, you’d be perfect for the role!”_ _ _ _

____“Nicely done, Cage,” the spaghetti wobbled yet again, stroking his goatee as he leant forward in his seat, “ _now, finish him!” _____ _ _

______“Pfft,” waving a dismissive hand, Johnny looked up at the man, “yeah right.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______But he was met with silence from the crowd, their anticipation making him oddly nervous. He frowned, scanning everyone’s faces, most brows creased in an expectant glare. What kind of sick joke…?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Woah, _woah _,” he raised his hands, the right one still throbbing from Baraka’s skull, and turned back to the sorcerer on the podium, “I’m not gonna _kill _anyone!”_____ _ _ _ _ _

__________The crowd broke out into a mumble, most looks judgemental, disappointed even. The geezer behind him frowned, holding a hand up to silence the audience, “very well. This concludes the tournament for tonight, we shall continue tomorrow.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What? That’s it? Really?” No one paid Johnny any mind, the geezer was surrounded by his guards as he walked down the steps from the podium. Probably there to make sure he doesn’t tumble, he smirked at his own joke, before scanning the crowd. That hot blonde had to be close by, and Johnny Cage wasn’t one to let a hot piece just walk away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Of course, the moment he stepped off the stage he was stopped by two men. Both wore traditional martial arts gear, with one more casually dressed than the other. The casual man wore a white shirt under a black vest, embalzened with symbols Johnny didn’t understand. He had shoulder length black hair, with a red headband matching the belt around his waist. This man was clearly human, while the one next to him was most certainly not. The other man had pure white eyes, occasionally hidden under his large straw hat. When he stepped closer, Johnny felt some sort of static in the air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Your moves were sloppy,” the ribbon man said, scowling, “you were joking up there, and this tournament is not a joke.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Johnny blinked in surprise, “Excuse me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Liu Kang, please,” the straw hat man spoke with a firm, deep voice. He sounded important, weirdly Johnny found he respected it, “I apologise, Johnny Cage. But this is truly a matter of life and death, Liu Kang’s concerns are understandable.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Uh…okay,” he took a step away from the pair, “listen, whatever roleplay you guys are into, it’s not for me. But hey,” he smiled at the hat guy, “I like the hat.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You should show Lord Raiden more respect,” Liu Kang stepped forward, arms crossed. The pair of nun-chucks at his belt moved slightly, catching Johnny’s attention. Jeeze, how serious was this guy? “He is the God of Thunder.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Again, the roleplay thing? I’m not really into it-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Our warnings are genuine, Johnny Cage,” Raiden said, eyes narrowed, “the man you fought earlier? He was born with those blades. The lizard you fought also truly spit acid.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Both men watched him expectantly. With a sigh, Johnny relented, “okay, I’ll bite. But with one exception,” he ignored Liu Kang’s mutter, “show me something else unbelievable.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Something else!?” Liu Kang hissed, contrasting Raiden’s amused silence, “Cage, I am watching your sleeve slowly dissolve from Reptile’s acid!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As if on cue, there was a soft sputter and emission of green smoke. Johnny held his arm up, watching the fringe of his ruined sleeve be slowly eaten away, “doesn’t count.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Doesn’t Count?” Liu gaped, “fine! What about the boat ride here, with no one rowing? Or perhaps the levitating sorcerer? Or maybe the four armed woman was enough of a hint?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“All good points, but they don’t count. I need to see something weird, right now,” at the pair’s quizzical look, Johnny added, “two magic monsters are just a coincidence, three is a pattern.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Are you serious?" Liu snapped, before turning to face Raiden, “Lord Raiden! Are you sure..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Raising one hand, Raiden silenced Liu Kang, bowing his head so his hat hid his face. He then held two hands together, “if it is magic that you seek to discover, Johnny Cage, then I invite you to observe.” His clasped hands began to shake, a bright light coming from in between them. Gradually, Raiden separated them, moving his hands in a circular motion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Johnny gasped, realising he held an lighting orb in between his hands. With a shout in a foreign language, Raiden held his hands over his head, sending the lighting bolt straight into the sky. The orb broke off, jagged lines of lighting spread over the sky almost spontaneously. The remaining kombatants didn’t even blink at the sight, but Johnny was in complete awe, lifting his sunglasses up for a better look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Holy fuck.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So?” Raiden said, looking up at him with a small smile, “do we have your attention?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well,” Johnny paused. He had hoped to find the blond, but these two seemed desperate. Plus, helping two dudes in a life and death situation had to earn some credit points, right? She hadn’t seemed too impressed with his name dropping anyway, “yeah, I will. You saw my fighting, I have a whole lot of skill, y’know?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Debatable,” Liu muttered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Excellent. Come, Johnny Cage, Liu Kang and I will explain everything once we are away from Outworld's prying eyes,” with that, Raiden turned, walking towards the rooms up in the courtyard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Liu Kang was quick to follow him, Johnny took longer strides to catch up to him, impressed with how quickly they walked, “hey, Liu Liu?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Don’t call me that ever again-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Does he ever stop using full names?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Liu Kang huffed, unwilling to even look at him as he rolled his eyes, “You are lucky he is speaking to you at all, Cage.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Johnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny Cage is in for a real history lesson from the God of Thunder, and another lesson in staying out of other people's problems. He's good like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Stuff happens in this one!
> 
> A rewrite of Johnny's chapter in MK9, there are some changes. Let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for checking it out ^_^

Liu Kang slid the door open smoothly, holding it as Raiden walked past, then letting go once Johnny approached. The actor stopped it with one hand; it was only made of lightweight plaster, but Liu’s intent was clear. Before he could make some smart-ass retort he stepped inside, shocked at the sight of Raiden’s room. 

It was _way _larger than his room, with a large, glass window showcasing all of Outworld’s chaotic scenary. Raiden had a sweet view of the arena Johnny fought at earlier, as well as bits of the courtyard before it, and the garden filled with dangerous, man-eating plants littered on the outskirts. Outworld’s sky had shifted into a royal purple, with streaks of red and blue surrounding one of the setting suns. Even the interior of Raiden’s room was amazing. It was far larger than Johnny’s, with its own bathroom attached, a queen sized bed, and various decorative weapons hanging from the walls.__

__“Why is your room so much better?” He asked, almost indignant at the sight of the samurai swords mounted above the bed, “man, my room is just four walls and a shitty bed. No window even! Do thunder gods even have to sleep? Why do you get a queen bed?!”_ _

__He never got his answer, Liu Kang stood next to the window, arms crossed and brooding, while Raiden stood, staring at Johnny. The Thunder God spoke kindly, yet deadly serious, and it certainly caught Johnny’s attention, “allow me to fill you in, Johnny Cage.”_ _

__Johnny sat at the foot of the bed, muttering about the insult it was for such a bed to be so comfortable._ _

__“Our realm, Earthrealm, has been at war with Outworld for many years now, even if you were not aware of it,” Raiden said, “The Mortal Kombat tournament is a recent decree from the Elder Gods-”_ _

__“-Wait, _Elder Gods? _I’ve just learnt that you’re a god.”___ _

____“Yes, just a God. There is a council of beings far more powerful than I.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, yeah, _that _makes a whole lot of sense, thanks.”___ _ _ _

______“As I was saying,” Raiden’s tone heightened, promptly shutting Johnny up, “The Mortal Kombat tournament was formed to give other realms a chance against Outworld’s superior abilities. Each generation, both realms select their best fighters to participate in the tournament.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Best fighters, huh?” Johnny goaded. He looked over at Liu with a smug grin, “hear that, Liu Liu? Realm’s best fighter, right here! How sloppy are my moves now?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“If you are our best fighter, then I worry about our realm’s chances,” Liu muttered, gaze returning to the window._ _ _ _ _ _

______Raiden continued, “The champion’s realm wins the tournament. If one realm wins ten consecutive times, they are permitted to merge the loser’s realm with their own,” he paused, looking over at Liu Kang with a furrowed brow, “Outworld has won nine consecutive times.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“So, you’re saying that if we lose this one, Earthrealm is done for?” At Raiden’s solemn nod, Johnny sighed, “shit. No wonder you guys are so serious all the time.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You represent Earthrealm,” Liu said, “ _we _represent Earthrealm. If we don’t fight our hardest, we are all doomed.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Liu Kang is right,” Raiden turned to Johnny, “which is why it is imperative that you…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Raiden was probably saying something important, but the flicker of blonde hair down in the courtyard captured Johnny’s complete attention. The blonde marched out into the night, bumping shoulders with a man in a blue ninja suit and heading east, out near the entryway bridge. Johnny began to rise from the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“...we cannot afford distractions-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, great pep talk there, Rai-dude,” he patted the God on the shoulder, playing off the tiny jolt he felt in his fingers, “but listen, I need to go. There’s a blonde down there and I _really _need to speak with her. Imperative that I do, y’know? _Ciao _.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He slid the door open, jogging down the steps and through the hallway, into the courtyard. A plant with way too many teeth snapped at him as he passed it. Johnny continued running through the archway and skimming for any sign of the blonde._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He found her leaning against the bridge railing, with a communicator in her hands. Her hair was tied back in a high pony tail, fringe blowing in the light breeze as she narrowed her eyes, “what do you mean ‘there’s no island?’ I’m standing on it!” Her tan and black bomber jacket was covered with military patches, as he got closer he noticed the dog tags hanging around her neck, and the small _S. A. Blade _sewn on over her jacket’s chest pocket.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Ugh, just lock onto my location,” she snapped to whoever was on the other end of her communicator. Even from where he stood Johnny could hear the static, eventually she cursed, slamming the device shut and clipping it to her belt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Need help?” he slid next to her, leaning against the railing and pulling off his most charming smile, “I specialize in rescuing damsels in distress.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She scowled, narrowing her eyes, “you again? Listen I don’t care about your movies.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Really? I think you’ll find-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You’re not understanding me,” she snapped, stepping closer, her eyebrows lowered in a glare, “I don’t give a single, flying fuck about anything you’re in, okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Ouch, sorry. It works on most girls,” he looked over the patches on her arm, seeing a badge with a single green star on it, the one underneath reading _U.S ARMY _, “but judging from the military badges, you’re not like most girls, are you?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I don’t have time for your cheesy garbage,” she hissed. Turning on her heel, the blonde started to walk away, but Johnny was quicker, grabbing her arm and tugging her to face him. She snarled, “the fuck do you think you’re doing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Listen, baby, I was just face-to-face with a giant lizard and a piranha man. It’s too dangerous for you to be walking around here without an escort.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________In a strange turn, the blonde’s snarl twisted up into a smile, just before she wrenched her arm out of his grip and punched him in the stomach. He hunched over with a groan as she stood over him, “I don’t need your help, and I’m sure as hell not your baby!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A blur in the corner of his eye startled him into action. Johnny caught her wrist, ready to snap some witty retort. But a rough tug on his tux’s jacket startled him, and suddenly he was no longer looking at the hottie’s face, instead he was plummeting off the side of the bridge, watching hundreds of gleaming purple spikes get closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Fuck!” Thinking quickly, he twisted to grab onto the ridge underneath the bridge. His arms hurt at his jolted stop, and he was sure he peeled a layer of skin off the palm of his hand. But he managed to stop, swaying in the cool breeze and glancing down at the spikes. With a startle he noticed the impaled corpses littering the pit, some spikes stained a deep brown due to layers and layers of dried blood. With a grunt, Johnny swiveled and grabbed the bridge with both hands, knuckles going white as he began to hoist himself up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A masculine sounding laugh boomed above him, and a thick Australian accent said, “Now that pretty boy is out of the way- Sonya, love, how are ya?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Kano,” the blonde - Sonya - snapped, “tell me where Jax is.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“And ruin our fun? No, I don’t think so,” Kano chuckled yet again, a distinct _shinkt _was heard as he unsheathed a knife, “besides, I doubt the Major is even breathin’, they like to tear ‘em apart down in the dungeons.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________”Bastard!” Just as Sonya spoke, Johnny pushed off the bridge, landing in between the two of them. He hadn’t expected to see an Aussie man with a heavy beard, arm tattoos and a laser eye, but that was exactly what Johnny saw._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Hands off the lady-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Fuck off!” Sonya appeared next to him, nudging him out of the way and pointing her fist at Kano. She wore a steel gauntlet around her wrist, with a small gun fitted on top. The gauntlet was glowing hot pink, “I have this under control.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“But don’t you want-?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I told you, I don’t need help.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“He has a laser eye, I feel like you might-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Kano roared, impatient, “if this _drongo _wants some too, that’s fine by me!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Drongo?” Johnny frowned and turned to Sonya, “what does that mean?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“What? Why would I know what that means?” She snapped, before letting out a frustrated sigh, “just, _ugh _,” holding up her gauntlet, Sonya fired, and a bright pink beam appeared out of her scope, hurling towards Kano. The Aussie was pushed back with a grunt.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He recovered quickly, laughing before flicking a knife towards Johnny. The actor dodged it, sliding forward and sending a swift kick to Kano’s ribs. Sonya soon appeared next to him, jabbing at Kano. He focused on Sonya more than Johnny, a strong tension filled the air as their fight became more intense. With Kano distracted, Johnny was able to to land some decent punches, allowing Sonya to get more hits in as he diverted Kano’s attention. Eventually the two were able to take him down, with Sonya landing the final punch on his jaw, a shattering blow with enough force behind it that Johnny felt his own bones rattle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Kano landed on his ass, spitting blood on the ground, “bastards, hardly fair.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Throw _that _on your barbie…shrimp….” Johnny stuttered, turning to Sonya again, who simply raised an eyebrow.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Eyes widening, Sonya looked past Johnny and cursed. Curious, he turned to see Kano completely gone, not a trace of him save for the blood/spit on the bridge, “how the hell…that bastard!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Hey, easy there, Lieutenant,” he stopped her from passing, placing a hand on her shoulder. He was shocked that she didn’t push his hand off, “uh..General, Major…Corporal…?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Lieutenant,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Right. Lieutenant Blade, we just kicked his ass!” Johnny grinned, “and I don’t know about you, but I thought that was awesome!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She smiled, it was tiny and if he had blinked he would’ve missed it, “yeah. But I don’t have time for this, I need to find my friend- have you heard anything about Major Briggs?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“No, sorry. Is he why you’re on the island? Are you guys here to stop the tournament, end of the world and all that? Y'know, since you're military?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Guess not,” Johnny sighed, “I met these two guys, Raiden and Liu Kang. The were telling me about the tournament, and how we have to win this one- I’ll introduce you to them, they can fill you in.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I can’t-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“They’ll help you!” At her frown Johnny said, “look, they seem like good guys. If anyone can help you find your friend, it’ll be those guys. They know way more about what’s going on than we do.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She paused, thinking, “there isn’t enough time, what if they’re planning on killing Jax? You have no way of knowing what’s happening to him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I know, but-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“No, you don’t,” she sighed, “look, thank you for your help. But I need to go, I’m not risking Jax over some _end of the world _idea. Good luck.” She patted him on the shoulder before walking away, leaving Johnny by himself on the bridge.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Shaking his head, Johnny turned back to the courtyard. He couldn’t talk her out of it, but maybe Raiden would know what to do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
